What You Least Expect
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Aisha Darko, a 22 year old bar owner, who has two kids, her niece and nephew, falls for the clubs Killer. Will things work out for them or will it end in heartbreak because both have secrets they are reluctant to tell? Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hi there. Yes this is a new story and it is a Happy one. BUT it's not going to be very long. I'm thinking no more than 3-5 chapters. This is **Angel N Darkness** who I asked, cause she wanted something to do, if she would write me a one-shot and in return I'd write one for her. Well she told me my one-shot will be a multi-chapter story so I was orignially just going to make this a one-shot and depending on how she liked it make a sequel or a multi-chapter story but as I was writing this part I decided I wanted it to end where I made this chapter end. So I am currently working on Chapter 2, but I make no promises that it will come out today.

Also this is written a bit different than my other stories.

**Disclaimer!~:** I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy, it is owned by Kurt Stutter and broadcast on the FX Network. I only view the show. However the plotline for this story does belong to me. Aisha belongs to **Angel N Darkness** as does the general information about Aisha. Jerry, Tabby, and Mary technically, belong to **Angel N Darkness** as well but I am the one who named them so...Yeah.

Anyway I hope Crystal enjoys this as well as anyone else who reads it. I would also like to apologize, this was not proofed so if you find any mistakes let me know and I shall fix them.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Happy walked into Haven. It was a bar that opened when he jumped from the Tacoma Charter to the Nomad. He began coming into Haven when he transfer back up to Tacoma after his mother passed away. Her death was weighing heavily on his mind. The Killer couldn't attend or plan her funeral because he was locked up in Stockton serving time for gun charges. Instead his closest friend since he was a kid, Ashley took care of everything. She viewed his mom as her own, and seeing as his mom took Ashley in after she lost her parents in a plane crash when they were seven.<p>

"Aw come on Happy stop looking so gloomy," Ashley said bumming her adoptive brother as they sat down at a table in the corner. Ashley wasn't very tall, maybe five foot four inches and dyed her natural brown hair most unnatural colors. Currently it was a mixture of red and blue."Let me go get you a drink. Beer or do you want something stronger?" She asked standing up and turning to the bar.

"Beer and Jack," was all he said.

"Alright, I'll be back." Ashley said and made her way over to the bartender.

Happy took in the appearance of the woman at the bar. She seemed to tower over the bar, probably because of a pair of heels, Happy mused. Her blonde hair, littered with purple highlights rested just below her breasts. She was wearing a tight red quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. He wasn't sure if her complexion was due to ethnicity or perhaps she just loved to tan, but her skin was a nice golden color. From his distance Happy wasn't sure what color her eyes were, but over all this woman was beautiful and she seemed to know Ashley as they were having a conversation. At one time or another one of the two women would look over in his direction.

**!_!**

Aisha was covering for Ashley's shift and as the mentioned woman made her way towards her she could see why she would need someone to cover for her. The man she walked into Haven with was attractive. He was taller than her, even with her two inch heels on. His head looked as if he shaves it. Aisha could see the ink peeking out from under his white wife beater. Briefly she wondered what his tattoos were and how many he had. He was a regular, that much she was certain.

"Sup Aisha, I need two beers and a bottle of Jack." Ashley says.

"Who's your friend? Plan on getting laid tonight with someone other than your ol' man?" Aisha asked, pulling out two beers and turning to get the Jack. She knew about the motorcycle club, Sons of Anarchy, that took up residence in Tacoma. It's hard to not notice them when she takes her Ford Focus to their garage when it's in need of repairs. But she knows more about them from Ashley who was with Kozik. A man who, Aisha had admitted to her older friend, was hot.

"What," Ashley snorts as Aisha turns back to her with a bottle of Jack. "Happy," Ashley looks over her shoulder at her adoptive brother before turning back to Aisha laughing. "He's my brother. That's David, the man I told you about. We've been friends since we were born. My parents were close with his mom. She took me in when they died. I will admit there was a curious period with us when we turned sixteen but that quickly went away. Besides unlike Koz, I wouldn't sleep with someone while I'm away." Ashley explained.

**!_!**

Happy was so caught up in watching his sister and the bartender exchanging words that he failed to notice one of his brothers approaching the table. It wasn't until the sounds of a chair being drug across the floor and the back of the wooden chair hitting the table did the Killer know there was someone else with him. Looking to his left Happy raised a brow at the appearance of Kozik. Kozik was dressed in his usual attire, jeans and a black t-shirt under his cut. His cut now said Tacoma Sergeant At Arms on it again as opposed to the REDWOOD ORIGINAL patches he had on it when Happy first got out of jail with the rest of the members in for the gun charges.

"What are you doing here?" Happy asks the blonde.

"Donut told me that Ashley drug you out of the clubhouse and into the bar she works at. So I thought I would come see how that was going." Kozik replies glancing around for the red and blue haired woman. He spots her at the bar and shakes his head. "This could take a while."

"Why,"

"She's talking to Aisha," Kozik says looking back over at Happy, who was giving him a questioning look." Aisha is her boss. They are pretty close from what Ash tells me. She babysits her kids sometimes. The two are pretty cute: a boy and a girl." Kozik explains.

"She has kids?" Happy asks. He came in here a lot and his attention always seemed to stay on the blonde and for some reason her having kids made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"They aren't hers," Kozik says noticing a slight discomforting look on his friends face. "She took 'em in after her sister was murder. She's the only family those kids have." Kozik explained.

Happy felt relieved. He wasn't sure how or why, but knowing that they weren't hers biologically but her sisters gave him relief. Kozik would never know just how much his words had calmed him and made him feel that he had a chance with his adoptive sister's boss.

"Oh look, here she comes and she's not alone." Kozik says snapping Happy from his thoughts. Sure enough Ashley was returning to the table brining with her Aisha.

**!_!**

"So you've noticed him before tonight, right?" Ashley questions Aisha as they head to the table she left that was now occupied by another Son, hers: Kozik.

"Well he does come in here a lot recently. Probably every other day for the past two months, it's hard not to notice that." Aisha explains carrying the Jack and some shot glasses.

"He just moved back up here, two months ago. After he got out of jail," Ashley tells her friend and boss. She notices the uneasy look that the younger woman got in her eyes and felt that she could elaborate. "He was protecting his family. Someone tried to kill one of his brothers." Ashley notice that she relaxed a bit.

"That's good to know." Aisha says. Ashley stops walking and angles herself to stop Aisha from continuing.

"I know you've been through a lot and have a hard time trusting men, especially after what happened with Mary, but Happy would never do anything to hurt you or Jerry and Tabby. If you do want something with him I promise you now that any frustration my brother has he would never take them out on you or the kids. He would leave before that happened." Ashley says and then holds her hand up as Aisha goes to say something. "I know you are probably going to say that nothing like that is going to happen with you and him but I know you enough, after a year and a half of friendship and employment here, that you are interested in him, even if you just want to get laid. I'm not saying that's all you want from him or him from you. If that's all you want from him, then fine. But I don't think he will let you go. I saw the way he looks at you. Since his mom's death while he was in jail, he's changed. I think he finally realized what he's missing in life." Ashley says looking at her friend in the eyes, then her eyes widen. "Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to babble or give you a bunch of information like that. Sorry, let's join the guys." Ashley says and starts walking back to the table.

**!_!**

The foursome sat and talked for about three hours. It was nearing closing time for the bar. Kozik had to pick up a slightly drunk Ashley to get her to leave. She kept mumbling about the cute babies that would be made between her best friend and her brother; after it being repeated for the fifty time and Aisha's rosy cheeks. Kozik decided the smaller woman had embarrassed her boss and her adoptive brother, though Ashley would never have known about Happy's embarrassment due to her intoxicated state, enough and left with her.

"I would apologize for her behavior but I'm sure you know it's worse," Happy says looking at the still flustered woman sitting across from him. Aisha yawned and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's usually why when she works that Kozik or someone sits in the bar watching out for her. When customers buy her a drink, she's too nice of a person to decline them. She usually can't even see straight when she gets off. There have been days she's had to stay in my guest room upstairs because she was too drunk to drive herself home and Kozik was out of town." Aisha says standing up from the table. Glancing around the bar she noticed that most of the occupants had already left. Now she just had to get the last minute leavers to leave. "Shit," Aisha mumbled to herself as she noticed who was left and that Allen, the man she hired to make sure everyone left wasn't here.

"What," Happy asked when he noticed the distressed look on her face.

"Allen's not here and I have no idea how to get these men to leave. They are the problem customers by the end of the night." Aisha explains.

"When does the bar close?" Happy asks.

"In about thirty minutes," Aisha replies.

"I'll make sure they leave. But I have to step outside and make a phone call. I will probably need a bit of help if they don't go quietly." Happy says. Aisha nods to the bald biker.

"Ok, I should be fine for a few minutes. I'm going to start cleaning up." Aisha says as she heads to the bar to get the bottle bin.

Aisha started cleaning the tables as Happy stepped outside to make his phone call. As she cleaned the tables she put the bottles and glasses into their respectable bins and wiped the table after she picked up the glass products. As she was cleaning one of the tables nearest to her trouble customers she wasn't paying them any attention, which was a mistake.

"Hunny," one of the men slurred, drunk. Aisha ignored him, as her back was to him. The man didn't like this and roughly grabbed her arm. "I don't like being ignored hunny," he said dangerously close to her face. Aisha outwardly showed no fear but on the inside she was scared. She glared at the man holding her arm tightly.

"I suggest you let me go," she said, her voice dangerously low.

"Now why would I do that darlin'? There's no one here to protect you. The biker left and your security guard isn't here tonight. So you have no one to protect you." He says pushing her against the table she was cleaning. Just as the man was about to force himself onto Aisha a voice stops him.

"Who said I was gone?" Happy asks causing the man to look over at the biker.

"This has nothing to do with you biker. She's been holding out for a long time. I've been coming here since she opened but she never gives me the time." He snarls.

"Maybe she just doesn't like scum like you? Did that ever cross your mind? So I suggest you release her or I will make you." Happy said dangerously. The man looked over at his buddy then back at Happy.

"I'd like to see you try," the drunk said smugly. His friend stepped up in between Happy and the drunk. Happy smirked and pulled out a hand gun. As soon as the friends eyes caught sight of the gun her turned to the drunk.

"I'm not dying just so you can get some action. I'm out of here," he said then ran from the bar. The drunk looked between the door and at Happy's gun. He releases Aisha, by throwing her towards Happy, and takes off after his friend. Happy dropped his gun and caught Aisha.

Aisha looked up at Happy, as he looked down at her. Green eyes met brown and they just stared at each other for a few seconds. Aisha should've been scared of Happy for pulling a gun out on the drunken guy; whose name Aisha remembers was John. But for some reason she wasn't afraid of the biker. Ashley's words were rattling around in her head. She smiles up at Happy.

"Thank you," Aisha says as she pulls out of his arms. "Allen usual stays until he kicks them out but his wife was having a baby today so I gave him it off. Guess I need to hire someone else." Aisha sighs and goes back to cleaning up the bar.

"Is he normally off when Ashley works?" Happy asks watching Aisha move about the room cleaning the tables.

"Yeah, cause usually Kozik or someone else is here waiting for her to get off. She hates it. When I asked her about it she started bitching about an over-protective brother," Aisha says with a smile on her face turning back to Happy. "Guess that's your doing?"

"Yeah, Ashley is all I have left. I don't want her to get hurt because of me." Happy says.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu: <strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this.

If you find an errors will you please let me know? As I stated above I did not proof this. I posted it fresh.

Feedback would be great but I'm not going to hold you at gun point for a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu:** So here's chapter two of the new story. I will post chapter 3 tomorrow.

**Disclaimer!~:** I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy, it is owned by Kurt Stutter and broadcast on the FX Network. I only view the show. I do not own any trademark movies/shows/books/music or anything else that is easily recognizable either. However the plotline for this story does belong to me. Aisha belongs to** Angel N Darkness** as does the general information about Aisha. Jerry, Tabby, and Mary technically, belong to **Angel N Darkness** as well but I am the one who named them so...Yeah.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes. This was not proofed by my proofer. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since the incident at Haven and Aisha hadn't seen Happy or Ashley. She had tried calling the older woman but her phone was out of service. She was starting to get worried; Ashley had never done this before. Today was the day the bar was usually closed, it being Monday and all. Aisha was taking her Ford Focus to Teller-Morrow(TACOMA)* garage because her brakes were acting up. Jerry, her nephew, was four and he was playing with his Optimus Prime Transformer, while his sister; two year old Tabby was suckling on her pacifier looking out the window. It was only a fifteen minute drive from Haven to the garage.<p>

Pulling up into the garage Aisha noticed that it wasn't very busy and that Ashley's Jeep was parked in one of the bays, with a lot of damage done to it. This worried the blonde even more. As put the car into park near an empty bay, a man she had never seen here before came towards her. Stepping from the car, Aisha waited until the man reached her before she spoke.

"Is this a bad time to get my brakes looked at?" Aisha asked the blue eyed man. He looked her over and then to the back seat of her car and shook his head.

"Naw, it's not a bad time. We aren't that busy today. If you give me the keys I'll go take a look at them right now." He said. Aisha smiled and handed over her keys to the tall man.

"Thanks, I'm scared something was going to happen as I drove here." Aisha opens the driver door and grabs her messenger bag and shuts the door before opening the back passenger door. "I would've hated for anything to have happened to the kids."

"They yours," the man asks as he watches her pull out a baby bag and unclipped Tabby from her car seat and gentle picked her up.

"They are my niece and nephew but I take care of them." Aisha says glancing briefly at the man. "Jerry go ahead and take your seatbelt off I'll be around there in a second." She tells her nephew before closing the door.

"That's nice of your. Where are their parents?" The man was awful nosy, at least in Aisha's opinion as she walked the back of the car and to the door to let Jerry out.

"I don't think it's any of your business where their parents are. I don't know you and you don't know me." Aisha tells him as she grabs her nephew's hand after he closes the door to the car.

"No need to get an attitude darlin'. The names Tig," The man, Tig replied. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Aisha," Aisha said and walked towards the office. "Take care of my car," She yelled over her shoulder. Reaching the office she nearly walked into someone who was exiting the office.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said. Aisha looked at the man. Her eyes widen; it was Happy. He looked awful.

"It's fine. I wasn't really paying attention either," Aisha said and stepped around the bald biker and into the office.

"Good morning," Donut greeted the blonde.

"Mornin' Donut," Aisha said smiling at the big biker. She always liked him. He was nice and took to her like a brother. Plus he had a soft spot for Tabby.

"You brought the babies to see me," Donut joked. He knew why she was here, even if she had only told him it was because her car was acting up. He knew Aisha pretty well in the three years they had known each other. He was the one who introduced Ashley to her.

"Yes, because they missed their Uncle Do." Aisha said and handed Tabby off to Donut. "No, but seriously my car needs the brakes checked out. But then again I'm sure you know the other reason I'm here." Aisha says sitting Jerry down in the chair at the desk.

"Yeah, it's not hard to figure it out Ai, especially with how well I know you." Donut says cooing at Tabby who was smiling at him. "You'd have to talk to Kozik or Happy. But my bet would be to talk to Happy. Kozik hasn't been around lately since it happened."

"Why the hell can't you just tell me Timothy," Aisha said using his real name, she was pissed. He was eluding that something bad happened but he wasn't telling her. Donut looked up at her and sad expression on his face.

"I want to tell you Ai, but I can't. Happy and Kozik made everyone swear to not say anything more to anyone than they needed to speak to one of them. Happy just left the office and was heading to where Tig is working on your Focus. Why don't you go catch him before he takes off again. I'll watch Jerry and Tabby," Donut tells her. Aisha sighs, seeing the truth in her best friend's eyes.

"Fine, but keep them in your sight. I don't want another incident happening," Aisha says teasingly as she heads out of the office and towards where her Focus was being looked at.

Walking back across the parking lot towards the building that housed the repairs, Aisha noticed that Happy and Tig were both talking. Happy's back was to her so she couldn't see what his facial expression was but could tell by how tense he looked whatever Tig had said to him smugly, by the look on the blue eyed man's face, was not sitting well with Happy. When she was two feet away from the two men, the sound of generic rock music started to play. Feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket along with the music alerted the blond that her phone was ringing.

"Hello," Aisha answered the phone.

Happy had turned to look at the woman he just heard speak. He was about to say something to her, when he noticed a black phone to her ear. Her facial expression seemed to go change so fast. It went from neutral to pissed to scared to angry.

"What the fuck do you mean he fucking escaped three weeks ago and you're just now fucking phone me about this shit," Aisha yelled into the phone at the cop who was informing her of her brother-in-law's escape from a prison transport three weeks prior. "Oh so it's my fault, is it? Right, let me talk to Detective Simmons and don't give me some bullshit that he's out." Aisha says into the phone. "Detective Simmons it's good to hear from you; now do you mind explaining why I am just know finding out about Daniels escape if it happened three weeks ago." Aisha said calmly into the phone.

Both Sons watched the conversation in curiosity. Tig was curious because this was the girl who had somehow entranced the clubs killer. Not that she wasn't attractive, but she didn't seem to be Happy's type. And out of all the years that Tig had known Happy never once did he seem the type to go after a woman caring for kids. Happy on the other hand was curious as to why the police would be calling her about an escaped prisoner.

"Well then why did it take three weeks for this phone call to happen." Aisha asked. It was quiet for a few minutes before her eyes widen. "He did what," tears started to cascade down from her eyes. "No, why," she tried to keep the sob out of her voice. Aisha sniffled. "I see. Yes I'll be heading that way in a few minutes. I need to call a cab. Yes thank you." Aisha hung up the phone and turned away from the two Sons and headed back towards the office, towards her brother.

Detective Simmons had informed her that Daniel had escaped three weeks ago during a prison transport. He was being taken to the court house, new evidence had been found that could give him a life sentence instead of the twenty-five years he was serving for murdering her sister Mary. It took them a while to contact her because Daniel had attacked one of her employees: Ashley Jones, not that had realized it at the time. And someone in their department was working for Daniel and torched the files that pertained to Aisha. Now she didn't even have to talk with Happy to know what happened to Ashley. She was heading to the hospital now to check on Ashley and Detective Simmons was meeting her there.

"That was-," Donut starts as Aisha enters the office but stops when he see the tears on her face. "What happened Aisha? Did Hap tell you what happened to Ashley?" Donut asks setting Tabby down on the floor and walking towards his sister. Aisha shakes her head.

"It's my fault Tim," Aisha says crying more. "She got hurt because of me." Donut quickly crosses the rest of the distance between the two and pulls her into his arms.

"Don't blame yourself for this Aisha. It's not your fault." Donut tries to sooth her.

"But it is," Aisha mumbles into his chest. "If you hadn't introduced us, then she wouldn't have been there the night that Daniel killed Mary and he wouldn't have attacked her to get to me." Aisha whispers so softly that Donut barely heard her.

"No it isn't. You can't blame yourself for that bastards actions; he not only killed Mary in cold blood but went after you and Ash. Him hurting her now is not your fault either. So stop blaming yourself for this." Donut says looking down at her. Aisha looks up at him and sniffles.

"I need a ride to the hospital and someone to watch Jerry and Tabby." Aisha says. "I need to see for myself what he did to Ash and talk to Detective Simmons."

"I'll take you. Kerry is laid up in the clubhouse. I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching them for you." Donut tells her. Aisha nods. "Ok let me just go get her, ok. Don't move from this office, understand."

"Yes daddy," Aisha says sarcastically to him.

"I will spank you if you do," he said jokingly back to her, hoping to get a smile out of her. Aisha laughed.

"Alright Doe, go get the terror." Aisha says and Donut walks out. Aisha goes and sits down in the other chair next to Jerry and pulls Tabby into her arms.

**!_!**

Aisha was back at the bar. Ashley was healing nicely, according to the doctors, but still looked in bad shape. She told Kozik that Ashley wasn't needed at the bar anymore and gave him a hefty sum of money for her. She couldn't stand that her best friend was seriously injured because of her. A knock on the back door to the bar brings her out of her thoughts and her attention turns to the back door. She was slightly scared that it was Daniel. So she picked up the bat that she kept by the door and slowly opened it. To her shock it was Daniel standing there but Happy.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" Aisha asks him, stepping back to let him in the building.

"Thought I'd come check on you. Kozik said you left the hospital in a hurry before he could try and give you the money back that you gave him." Happy says taking off his hoodie, which was soaked due to the pouring rain outside.

"Did you ride here in the rain?" Aisha asked changing the subject off the money she had given to Kozik for Ashley.

"Yeah, like I said I thought I'd come check on you." Happy replies. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Aisha shrugged, lying.

"Then why did you give Kozik that money for Ashley?" Happy asks. He knew she was lying but wasn't going to push her.

"It's Ashley's pay along with a bit of extra cash so that she can recuperate and not have to worry about money," Aisha told Happy, not exactly lying, but not telling him the whole truth.

"Are you sure that's all?" Happy asks, still not completely believing her.

"Yes, I'm sure Happy. You can leave now as you can see I'm fine." Aisha said and turned away from the biker and started to walk back into the main room of the bar. She didn't get too far before she was grabbed and pulled into a muscular chest.

"Who said that's all I came here for," he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu:<strong>*-I was at a loss for what to call the shop in Tacoma…

Please Review. I'd like to know what you think of it.

I hope Crystal still likes it (:


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu:** Well here's chapter three. I might post four tonight or wait til tomorrow. I am having problems with writing chapter five though. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer!~:** I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy, it is owned by Kurt Stutter and broadcast on the FX Network. I only view the show. I do not own any trademark movies/shows/books/music or anything else that is easily recognizable either. However the plotline for this story does belong to me. Aisha belongs to** Angel N Darkness** as does the general information about Aisha. Jerry, Tabby, and Mary technically, belong to **Angel N Darkness** as well but I am the one who named them so...Yeah.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes. This was not proofed by my proofer. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>After seeing Ashley in the hospital, Aisha avoided going to the garage and didn't work up front in her bar. She didn't want to chance seeing Happy after everything that happened. When he found out that because of her Ashley was hurt the look he gave her made her feel worse than she already was. She sent Jerry and Tabby to stay with Donut's moms in Forks. Her and Donut shared a father but not a mother and had only learned this three years ago. But Abigail, Donut's mom, was happy to take in the two for a short period of time to keep them safe and away from their father. Aisha knew it was only a matter of time before Daniel came looking for her and wanted to keep those who got hurt to a minimal. She even stopped talking to Donut, two days ago and hadn't seen him in longer than that.<p>

It was a relatively nice day outside and Aisha was walking home from the grocer, it was a block away and Aisha had not seen her car since she left T-M(TACOMA). The bag in her hand was filled with a couple fruit and vegetable along with some meat for stir-fry. Aisha was in the mood for something other than American so she went to the store to grab the necessary ingredients. As she turned the corner she ran into someone.

"Fuck," Aisha cursed as she stumbled back almost dropping her bag. "Sorry," she mumbled and walked around the person she collided with. She didn't want to see who it was she ran into.

"Aisha," a voice called behind her. Aisha's heart skipped a beat when the voice registered in her mind. Instead of slowing or stopping, Aisha picked up her pace. The bar was less than ten feet away when a hand grabbed her arm. "Aisha," they said again.

"Please let me go," she whispered weakly.

"Not until you talk to me," they replied. Aisha sighed and looked at her brother.

"What is it?" Aisha asked.

Donut took in the appearance of his sister. She didn't look like she was sleeping or that she was working too hard. But from what he heard from Happy he didn't see her working in the front of the bar. And he trusted Happy to know, since he had been going there every night since he found out that Aisha was endanger and that Daniel was responsible for Ashley's condition as well. He could tell she was eating, maybe a bit too much but then again he wasn't sure. It had been almost two months since he had seen her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asks her. Aisha sighs and looks away from her brother's green eyes.

"I don't want you hurt because of me. Look at what happened to Ashley." Aisha said looking away from her brother. "Can you please let me go, I would like to get home so I can start cooking before the bar opens at six?" Aisha asks.

"Let me come with you. I'm not done talking to you." Donut said. Aisha shook her head.

"No, I don't want you anywhere near me Timothy. So please just leave me alone. And tell Happy to quite stalking my bar." Aisha says and pulls her arm away from her brother's grasp and walks on down the sidewalk to her bar. Pulling her key out she sticks it into the lock and turns it. Walking into the bar, she screams and as she's grabbed and pulled into the bar; effectively dropping her bag on the sidewalk.

Donut had started to turn and head back to his bike when he heard a scream. Turning he watched as Aisha was pulled into the building and her bag dropped onto the ground outside. He wanted to rush forward and help her but he knew it would be unwise to go in by himself. So he pulled out his phone and dialed the first person who came to mind: Happy.

**!_!**

Happy was in his dorm room getting his dick sucked by some blonde crow-eater. He didn't really care who she was or anything like that. The only reason her lips were on his dick was because she was blonde and had green eyes, just like Aisha. He had made a mistake in showing his shock that Aisha's brother-in-law was responsible for Ashley's condition. He didn't blame her, and from the way she started acting she believed he did. He came into Haven every night in hopes of seeing the blonde. But she was never around the front of the bar. Ashley was almost fully healed now and she was upset that she lost her job because Aisha blamed herself and at Happy for making Aisha feel more guilt. But she didn't hold it against Happy, Ashley knew that he couldn't control his facial expression when it came to her. The ringing of his mobile causes Happy to push the nameless blonde away from him. Picking up his phone he answers it.

"Yeah," he rasps into the receiver.

"Hap, its Donut. We have a situation." Donut's voice came through the phone.

"What kind of situation?" Happy asks, a feeling of dread settling in his gut.

"Aisha,"

"What happened," Happy asked standing up and pulling his jeans back up and buttoning them, ignoring the blonde who was giving him questioning looks.

"I went to see her, she cut me off two days ago, stopped answering my calls. I confronted her on the street right by her bar. She told me to leave her alone, that she didn't want me hurt like Ash; then told me to tell you to stop stalking her bar, before she walked the rest of the distance to Haven. I turned and was starting to walk towards my bike and I heard a scream. Just as I turned around, Aisha was being pulled into Haven and her bag of grocery's fell on the pavement."

"I'll be there in five." Happy says grabbing his keys.

"Hap, hurry I don't know what he plans on doing to her but whatever it is, it can't be good." Donut says before hanging up.

"Where are you going baby," the blonde says as Happy puts his gun in his pants and returns his knife to the sheath on his belt. As Happy put his hand on the door and turned it, he looked back at the crow-eater.

"Get lost, you better not be here when I get back either." Was all he said as he slammed the door behind him.

It took Happy five minutes exactly to reach Haven. He broke every traffic law in the state of Washington to ensure it only took him five minutes to reach his destination. He parked his Dyna right next to Donut's then took off down the block towards where the brother of the woman he cared deeply for was waiting for him.

"Anything happen?" Happy asks as he comes up behind the bigger biker.

"The banging and screaming stopped about two minutes ago. I fear that in the ten minutes it took for me to tell you and you to get here, something bad has happened to Aisha. We need to get in there." Donut said. Happy didn't need any more encouragement and took off towards the front of the bar. They were going to go in the front.

**!_!**

The pain was unbearable to Aisha. She stopped screaming when her voice grew hoarse. Daniel had started with beating her with studded belt, after he stripped her of the baggy shirt and blue jeans she had been wearing. When he pulled off her shirt and noticed her slight bump on her stomach, he got this evil gleam in his eye. He avoided hitting her stomach but chose to use her back, legs, and arms. After he got tired of hitting her with a belt he slapped her a few times; leaving her with a busted lip and a few scratches. In the back of her mind though, she was relieved that he reframed from taking his angry out on her stomach.

"Aw is your voice to hoarse to continue screaming?" Daniel taunted. "Let me get you some water. I do enjoy the sounds of your screams. Your screams are more pleasant that your sisters were." Daniel said before turning and leaving Aisha alone in the front of the bar to get some water.

The sounds of the main door opening caused Aisha to tense up. She was scared that Daniel had called in one of his little buddies to help with this. Her green eyes closed tightly so she wouldn't see who it was that was entering the building. From the sounds of it they, for she wasn't sure how many there were, had some training in being stealthy. After a few seconds, she felt a pair of hands touch her and she jumped but did not open her eyes.

"Aisha," the voice whispered to her. It was familiar, a voice she longed to her for nearly two months. But she thought her mind was playing tricks on her so she kept her eyes shut. "Aisha," he repeated. "Please look at me baby," as his hands touched her face, she slowly opened her eyes. Her green eyes met with brown.

"Happy," she rasped out, her voice hurting from the screaming.

"Ssh, it's going to be ok. We are going to get you out of here." Happy said. He wanted so much to pull her into his arms and just carry her out of her. There were only two things wrong with that: one, she was bond. Two, he wasn't leaving til he killed Daniel for harming what was his.

"We," she asked confused. Who was the other person who came with Happy.

"Yes we, little sister." Donut's voice said from beside her untying her hands from the wall. The way her hands were tied was the rope went around her wrists a few times before tying off and the rest of the rope being tied to a hook up the wall. Donut couldn't tell you what that hook was used for, as he rarely went into Haven. "Now I'm going to take you wrap you in a table cloth and carry you out of here, ok?"

"Ok," she replied weakly.

"Hap, you better hurry up and finish this. I'm going to take her ahead to the hospital." Donut says as he wraps his sister up in a table cloth and picking her up. Donut looks down at Aisha and notices that her eyes are closed and she had a peaceful expression on her face. "Call someone to clean it up when it's done. Or call the cops. I don't really care but don't stall but make him beg for death. Then come to the hospital," Donut says heading towards the door.

"You got it,"

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu: <strong>SPOILER! there's a surprise in chapter 4. haha,

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.

I know I actually had fun writing this despite the content of this chapter.

Hope Crystal likes it.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu:** I am actually surprised I have eleven reviews for this story, even if six of them are from someone reviewing every chapter. But I would like to thank those reviewers: **Angel N Darkness**(Who this was written for) **Kristl, demonicseer**(who has to be one of my favorite reviewers after Angel N Darkness, she has read/alerted/reviewed my other SOA stories)**, DragonBby**(who's reviews make me smile.), **Happy's Girl,** and **Live-4-CM**(who I agree with about Happy). Also thank you to those who alerted or put this on their favorites list.

**Disclaimer!~:** I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy, it is owned by Kurt Stutter and broadcast on the FX Network. I only view the show. I do not own any trademark movies/shows/books/music or anything else that is easily recognizable either. However the plotline for this story does belong to me. Aisha belongs to** Angel N Darkness** as does the general information about Aisha. Jerry, Tabby, and Mary technically, belong to **Angel N Darkness** as well but I am the one who named them so...Yeah.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes. This was not proofed by my proofer. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Aisha couldn't remember passing out, but judging by the slightly comfortable bed that she was laying on that she had and that Donut had taken her to the hospital. Opening her eyes hurt, as the bright light hit them. A groan escaped her lips. As she tried to push herself up with her arm a pain shot through them.<p>

"Fuck," Aisha groaned looking down at her arms. They were bandaged with gazes and tinted red. "Jesus," she almost shouted. They were not this bad, or she didn't think they were that bad before she passed out.

"You gave us quite a scare there Ms. Darko," a voice said to her left. Looking over in the direction of the voice, Aisha saw a young looking woman with her hair secured back in a bun, wearing a lab coat.

"Is that so…"Aisha trailed off.

"Yes it is. Your friends were very worried about you. One man, a boyfriend perhaps, was the most worried. Especially when I informed them that you nearly lost the baby," the doctor told her. Aisha's eyes widen. She was pregnant, how could that be. The only person she had been intimate within the last six months was: Happy.

"I'm pregnant," Aisha asked shocked.

"Yes, a little over two months. By the way I'm Doctor Johnson. I'll be your doctor for the duration of your stay as well, if you'll have me, your regular doctor." Doctor Johnson tells Aisha. The blonde just nods. "Your friends would like to see you, may I send them in?"

"Sure," Aisha said absentmindedly. She was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Out of all the times she had unprotected sex for her to get pregnant it was with her best friend's adoptive brother. And he didn't even like her. This was just great. She would never abort the baby, she always wanted a baby of her own. And it's not like she needed Happy to be avoid to provide for the baby, she had the money her sister left her as well as from her mother, plus her bar has been doing well since she opened it. "I could always leave," Aisha said out loud, not noticing that Happy had entered the room.

Happy walked into the room. Aisha was deep in thought. He knew she was just as shocked as him that she was pregnant. And from how far along the doctor said she was that the baby was his. He wasn't going to lose her now. He was going to prove to her that he cared for her and wanted the baby. As the words "I could always leave," exited her mouth Happy was by her side.

"No, you can't. I won't let you," Happy said pulling her from her thoughts. Aisha looked up at Happy.

"What?" Aisha asked confused, not knowing that she had said the previous statement out loud.

"You're not leaving," Happy said, sitting down on the side of her bed.

"Why can't I, Happy? You don't control me or my life. I'm nothing to you." Aisha said looking away from the bald biker and out the window, so that the hurt on her face wouldn't be noticeable.

"And who says you're not?" Happy asks, gently grabbing her face and making him look at her. "I care for you and our child that is growing within you. You are not leaving me." Happy says.

"And why not, you're words are hollow compared to the last few months. Why should I believe you, Happy. Give me one good reason." Aisha said staring into his eyes.

"I love you," Happy said shocking Aisha. Before she could say anything he brought his face closer to his and gently placed his lips against hers. After a few seconds he pulls back. "I realized it after I saw the state Daniel put you in. He can never hurt you again." Happy tells her.

"Is he dead?" Aisha whispers. Happy nods. "Did you do it," again he nods. "You know I can't say it back now, don't you?" Aisha asks switching subjects.

"I can wait. I realized that I hurt you two months ago and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life."

**!_!**

Things had settled down after Aisha was released from the hospital. Jerry and Tabby came back home, living with Aisha. Happy had moved into the apartment above the bar with Aisha and the kids. They had already started rearranging the office in the apartment for the baby. Ashley was excited about the baby and told Aisha that once she started showing and didn't want to work anymore that she would handle the bar; even after the baby was born.

It was Monday, which meant the bar was closed. So Kozik, Happy, Ashley, Aisha, and the kids were spending time together. They were having lunch at the Diner and then heading to the park for a few hours. Then later Kozik and Ashley volunteered to watch Jerry and Tabby while Happy took Aisha out to dinner.

The day seemed to fly by to Aisha and before she knew it Ashley was helping her get ready for her date with Happy. Ashley insisted that she do her hair and make-up as well as wear a blue-green mid-thigh length dress. And since Aisha had a baby bump she was ok with how she looked in the dress which meant that she had no other choice but to wear it.

"Seriously Ash, its just dinner; it's not like its Senior Prom," Aisha said starting to get annoyed at the constant tugging that Ashley was doing on her hair.

"If only it were," Ashley said. "Happy did not want me to go because my date was a dick. But I knew that he was but was just trying to piss him off so I ignored him. Thankful Happy watched out for me and kept the asshole from raping me." Ashley said. After a few more tugs she spoke again. "There, done." Ashley said and turned Aisha around so she faced the mirror. "Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it." Aisha said admiring the curls in her hair. "So where is Happy taking me that has you dolling me up?" Aisha asked looking at Ashley. The shorter woman shrugged.

"I will never tell." Ashley said. "Now hurry up and put your shoes on and go meet Happy." Ashley said and left the room.

Five minutes later Aisha was walking out of the bedroom, only to be pushed back into it. Aisha was surprised and for a second, until she looked at the culprit, was scared. She glared at Happy.

"And what was the meaning of that?" Aisha asked Happy. "I did not just spend three hours being abused to look this good for you to push me back into the bedroom Hap, we are going out."

"What if I decided that I don't want anyone to look at my girl? Want if I just want to have my way with you right now instead of going to dinner at restaurant? What if I want to skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" Happy asks pushing her to the bed.

"But Hap-," Happy cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers, silencing any arguments that she might have had.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu:<strong> So I know that was a bit of a short chapter and all but that's really all I wanted in it. If you didn't like it too bad. I wrote this for **Angel N Darkness** as she is writing me something.

There is only one more chapter remaining of this short story.

So reviews would be lovely.

The next chapter shall be a fun one.

I think.

Hope Crystal liked it (:


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu:** -gasps- This is the LAST chapter of What You Least Expect. I was not lying when I said it was only going to be five chapters. So I hope you like it.

Oh and Crystal, I thought you should know I wasn't going to be mean and not post it. I just like the suspense I left you in. (:

**Disclaimer!~:** I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy, it is owned by Kurt Stutter and broadcast on the FX Network. I only view the show. I do not own any trademark movies/shows/books/music or anything else that is easily recognizable either. However the plotline for this story does belong to me. Aisha belongs to** Angel N Darkness** as does the general information about Aisha. Jerry, Tabby, and Mary technically, belong to **Angel N Darkness** as well but I am the one who named them so...Yeah.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes. This was not proofed by my proofer. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been six months since the attack and Aisha was eight almost nine months pregnant and never happier. She started a support group for battered, abused, and rape victims in the bar during the day time hours. And had those who were ready to move on with their lives, working in the bar at night. So they could get over the fear of men, or whoever it was that had harmed them in the past. She was proud of what she had done. The bar was doing well for its self and Aisha was forbidden from even setting foot in the bar while it was open.<p>

"Ya know," Aisha starts rolling over in the bed, so that she was on her side facing Happy. "You could move in. You are barely at the clubhouse most nights anymore,"

"Maybe," Aisha rolled her eyes at his reply.

For the last five months that had been the Killer's answer to the bartender. She would not admit it aloud, but she was scared that the reason he never said yes was because he liked all the pussy he could get at the clubhouse, she wasn't his old lady; tattooing during a pregnancy wasn't a good idea. Plus he hadn't asked her to be anything permanent in his life. Glancing at the alarm clock Aisha groaned.

"Looks like it's time for me to get up," Aisha said throwing the blanket off her and throwing her feet over the side of the bed.

"Why," Happy asks pushing himself up onto his arm watching Aisha moving about the room gathering clothes. Aisha rolled her eyes before replying.

"Having lunch with Ashley, going to talk about some stuff," Aisha said pulling on a blue dress. Turning back to Happy, Aisha ran a brush through her hair before pulling it into a low ponytail.

"What kind of stuff?" Happy asks. Aisha shrugs.

"Just stuff," Aisha bends over and kisses Happy's lips briefly. "Have fun at the club later," and with that Aisha left leaving a confused Happy lying in bed.

The past couple of days, Happy noticed that Aisha was pulling away from him. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else, but then again his job for the club was supposed to make him more observant. He asked Ashley to have lunch with Aisha to find out what's wrong with her. He had a sinking feeling it was his fault; especially how she pulled away from him just now after she asked him to move in and he said maybe. The truth was he didn't want to live above the bar and he didn't want Aisha or the two, soon to be three kids leaving up here either. He, Kozik, Tig (who had stuck around Tacoma for some reason), Donut, and a couple of the Prospects were fixing up a house. They were putting the finishing touches on it today.

Sighing Happy got out of the bed and pulled on a set of clean clothes and left the room. Donut had Tabby and Jerry today. So he was hoping that later he would surprise Aisha with the house, as long as Tig and Kozik finished the nursery.

**!_!**

"I just feel like he doesn't want to be tied down to me," Aisha voiced to Ashley as they sat down in the café. At the look the brunette, Ashley had decided to leave her hair natural for a while, was giving her she elaborated. "Every time I bring up him moving in and out of the clubhouse he says the same thing and then either changes the subject or we end up fucking. I just want to know if it's worth it. Or if I'm just setting myself up for heartache." Aisha said looking over the menu.

Ashley bit her lip. She could understand why Happy thought she was pulling away from him. But she understood more of why Aisha was pulling away. Happy was being secretive and seemingly wasn't interested in living with her. She wasn't going to ruin the surprise for Aisha, though she knew once the younger found out why Happy hadn't given her a straight answer that she would be mad at herself.

_She's afraid you don't want to be with her. Good going bro_. Ashley sent to Happy before speaking. "I can tell you that's not true. He cares deeply for you, trust me. I've known Happy my whole life. If he didn't care for you or the baby he wouldn't have stuck around this long. Speaking of the baby, what is it?" Ashley tells the blonde as a waitress comes up to them.

"Afternoon, what can I get you two?" She asks politely.

"A wat-," Aisha starts but her eyes widen as she looks down at the floor. "Shit, I need to get to the hospital." Aisha says looking up at the brunette.

"What," Ashley gasps. "But you're not due for another week at the earliest,"

"Seems the baby has other plans," Aisha says. "Get me to the hospital and call Hap."

**!_!**

Happy was standing in the doorway of the nursery, a small smile on his face. The colors of the room were neutral. The expecting parents didn't want to know the gender of the baby. It's why they asked everyone for the baby shower to bring neutral stuff or just money. The crib was brown, the mobile was the planets, and the rest of the furniture was a changing table/dresser, a rocking chair and a pull out futon. His phone going off breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he answers.

"You need to get your ass to the hospital." Ashley says.

"Why, did something happen to Aisha or the baby?" Happy asks worried heading towards the door.

"Yes and no,"

"What the hell do you mean by that Ash," Happy growls.

"She's in labor. The baby wants to be born."

"What," Happy asks in shock. Tig and Kozik look at him curiously.

"Apparently the baby wanted out of Aisha. Her water broke while we were at lunch and I had to rush her to the hospital. I just left the doctor, said she was a centimeter away from ready. So I suggest you high tail it the hospital before Aisha gets anymore ideas that you don't want her or the baby." And with that Ashley hung up. Happy stood there a second before shoving his phone in his pants and heading to the door.

"Where's the fire?" Tig asked following behind the Killer.

"Aisha is about to give birth."

"Then what the hell are we standing around here for?" Kozik says. "Let's go."

**!_!**

"I am going to fucking castrate you," Aisha growled to Happy as soon as he walked into the hospital room.

"This is the father, I presume?" the doctor asked in amusement.

"Yeah," Ashley replies snickering. "I'll be leaving now that David is here," Ashley says walking towards the door. "Have fun bro," Ashley says clapping Happy on the shoulder as she leaves the room.

The doctor looked between the bartender and the biker. If he had seen these two on the street he'd never think they were lovers, but seeing them look at each other there was no doubt in his mind that they cared deeply for each other. He watched as Happy walked over to Aisha's left side and grabbed her hand. He kept a smile off his face, by the time the baby was born Happy would be regretting his choice in holding her hand.

"I am going to need you to start pushing," the doctor said to Aisha. The blonde glared at Happy, gripping his hand tightly before pushing.

To say Happy was anything but thrilled would be a lie. He was nervous, sure, but his most dominate emotion at the woman he loved giving birth to _his_ child just filled him with excitement. Sure his hand felt like it was on the verge of breaking because of the pressure Aisha was applying to it but she needed his support. He would not fail her.

"I see the head, just a few more pushes." The doctor said.

Aisha was panting and sweating profusely. She felt weak and was unsure that she could continue pushing. It was draining her. For just one baby, this was turning into something she wasn't sure she would want to go through again soon, or maybe ever in her life.

"Come on baby, push." Happy whispered in her ear. Hearing his encouragement gave her a boost of energy and after a few more pushes a cry filled the room.

"It's a girl,"

"Would you like to hold her?" The doctor asked Happy. He nodded and the doctor handed him over.

"She's beautiful just like her mom," Happy said bringing her over to Aisha. "We made one good looking kid," Happy said sitting on the bed next to his woman.

"That we did." Aisha said happily. Gently the blonde took her daughter from Happy and pulled her to her chest. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" Aisha cooed as her daughter looked up at her. Green eyes met brown.

"She's going to be a trouble maker when she's older. And I'm going to have to beat the boys off her," Happy says, smiling down at the sight before him: His girls.

"I bet," Aisha smiled up at Happy.

"I love you," Happy says gently pulling Aisha's face to his. "And I love our daughter. I am not leaving either of you anytime soon."

**!_!**

The entire club, well the Tacoma charter as well as Clay, Jax, and Tig, were in the waiting room; anxiously awaiting the news of the Killer's child and girl. It had been over an hour since Ashley joined everyone in the waiting room. The anticipation was killing them. No one knew if the baby was a boy or girl, as Happy and Aisha wanted it to be a surprise. A few seconds later the door open and out stepped the doctor, followed by Happy.

"I am guessing you are all here for Ms. Darko," the doctor asked amused. He was no stranger to how things worked within a club like the Sons. He knew a member having a kid was a big deal. "Everything went find with the birth. I believe Happy would like to introduce you to the newest member of his family." The doctor said stepping out of the way.

"It's a girl," Happy said. Everyone's eyes locked onto the pink bundle in his hands. "Her name is Grace Annabelle Darko,"

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu:<strong> Ha! I think I was a bit evil with how I ended it. BUT it's my story and I control it's fate. So if you don't like it, I don't care. But I do hope **Angel N Darkness** enjoyed this.

Reviews are still great ya know.

They encourage me to do things.

Happy Note: This is the THIRD story I've completed in less than a year. But it's my sixth, I believe, completed work. As I have two wrestling one-shots and a Chronicles of Riddick one-shot posted. I am actually proud of myself.

I am also thinking about a SOA/Supernatural crossover. Thoughts?

And before you ask, yes I'm still working on Rewind and Not What He's Used to.

Hope you enjoyed this Crystal! I enjoyed writing it for you.


End file.
